Kingdom Hearts Nobodies Death Wish
by MitsumiXVI
Summary: Roxas is back, and out of Sora. Once returning to the Organization, he meets XVI and his life, plus everyone's around him changes. He even discovers a kid named Ven inside of him. Its for the better, until Xemnas's plans get in the way... Rated T for romantic themes, slight language, and violence. Weekly Updates, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Nobodies Death Wish

A story set around post KH 3-follows the return of Roxas who is separated from Sora after being detected as a growing source of darkness inside of him without even trying to corrupt the boy. When a new Nobody-XVI-appears and resembles Kairi and Naminѐ and with little to no memory, both Roxas and Axel become curious as her memories surface. Plus, Roxas now gets dreams and even messages from another boy named Ventus. Now, he wants to figure out EVERYTHING, and it won't be pretty.

For Fanfiction Readers- Hey, it's KingdomMitsumi on a new account! I forgot the other account's password…But this is already completed so I'll post two chapters a week. This isn't connected, let alone related to Keybladed Secrets since XVI's story is more developed than it was when I originally wrote Keybladed Secrets

Square Enix characters belong to their Respective Company; my characters and ideas belong to me

Prologue

The computer screen sparked and sputtered with static. Normally it would be sprouting electricity but an unknown force caused words and things to be heard, images fuzzed, static, and barely visible.

"Nobody. Someone-something-born-born of…" a fuzzed out voice of a young boy was heard by no one, "born of nothing, between light-light-light and dark-darkness…" as if a tape, it skipped, repeating words.

"An exist-existence meant not to exist. At all. And yet it e-exists." Another fuzzed out voice of a girl.

"And one day-day…I was born-born there…" Both voices fuzzed, "I felt nothing at all, and everything-everything was blank."

"I was given a name, and a coat-coat…And joined…-joined…Organization XIII-Organization XIII as-as instructed." The boy's voice got quiet, then loud, then quiet.

"Those dreams…again…about-about…" The girl's voice suddenly came on.

"Why did-did the Keyblade-why did the Keyblade choose me?" the boy's interrupted her voice, "It's-It's just-just a lie! I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"I had nothing to…to begin-begin with…" The girl's became sad.

"It was all-all-all a dream…Always-always…always a drea-dream. One-one that stays with you as-as a curse! A sickness bred inside-inside that-that you will never es-escape…" the boy's voice got angry, "No-no-no matter what-what it-it-it will-will always-always be-be a-a dream-dream."

The computer shut off again, going back to black and electricity spluttering.

Chapter 1- Back to The World Where Nothing Is

Roxas awoke to find himself on a white bed in a white room. His head pounded, and his vision blurred up constantly. The last thing he remembered were people tearing him out of Sora thru the use of machines and a ton of pain. He sat up, only to fall back onto the bed. It hurt to sit. It really did. Roxas closed his eyes, since his vision was blurred out and it was pointless to see the spirals and swirls of only white. Eventually, Roxas heard the door open and heard footsteps approach the bed. He opened his eyes, looking up; Axel.

"Hey man" Axel simply said, looking at him with a half worried look.

"…." Roxas couldn't speak. He had no voice. Literally. He looked at his pal in dire pain and waved.

"Don't give me that look…" Axel sighed, "You'll be fine by tomorrow."

"…" Roxas gave him a look of anger and sat up to his best ability.

"And don't give me that look either." Axel quickly added, sighing.

"Hm…" Roxas sighed silently.

"Get some more sleep…uncaused by pain. Ok?" Axel sighed, asking a question as he went to the doorway.

"…" Roxas nodded, yawning silently.

"We got a meeting tomorrow." Axel informed him as he left the room, closing the door.

Axel went to the interrogation room, built after Axel's traitorous acts. There, sat a girl in a black coat with the hood covering her face. Her hands remained on the table, softly and somewhat drumming the table top. Axel sat in the chair across from her.

"So?" Axel simply asked, "What do you remember?"

"…?" The girl looked up slightly, confused.

"What's your name…?" Axel asked, slowly realizing something.

"…" The girl removed her hood, revealing her blonde hair with red to faint pink tips, blue eyes, and a striking resemblance to Kairi and Namine, "Mitsumi"

"…I see. Did Xemnas give you a number?" Axel coughed a little, startled by her appearance.

"XVI" Mitsumi replied, looking numb, lost, and well…a zombie.

"…What do you remember?" Axel asked again.

"…Nothing…What does that mean…?" She asked, tilting her head and, only one flashback could go thru Axel's head.

"Hey Roxas…" Axel had called him the day after he was born.

"…hey" Roxas quietly said. He could barely speak, only a few words on the occasion.

"You remember anything from before?" Axel asked, something he was always curious about.

"…Nothing…um…" Roxas looked at the ground, zombie-like.

"What?" Axel asked.

"What does rem…em…em…"Roxas stuttered on the word that his head couldn't process.

"Remember?" Axel asked, assisting the boy.

"…What does that mean?" Roxas asked, tilting his head and looking even more lost and zombie-like.

Axel shook his head. First off, he couldn't figure out why this girl-Mitsumi-looked like Kairi. Kairi, the Princess of Heart, the obvious secret crush of Sora, the Somebody of Namine, and a Keyblade wielder, already had a Nobody known as the mage Namine. How could she be connected to the red head princess? Mitsumi had the eyes of Kairi, but they were more blue, the face, the hairstyle, and the voice except for the fact it was more innocent at this time. The differences were the black ribbon in her hair, the hair of Namine except for the darkness of it and the tips, the bust which was slightly bigger, and the way she walked. She walked more ditzy than Kairi. Axel could only wonder why Xemnas picked her.  
The girl messed with her beads on the coat, in fact, she looked nervous. Axel wondered more, but let her be. He had to sleep this off, and think more.

"Roxas…? Can you hear me?"

"Hu-huh? Where…?" Roxas sat up in an empty black room.

"Can you hear me?" A boy sounding a tad more mature than Roxas but a similar voice.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, rubbing his head.

"Ventus. But everyone calls me Ven." Ven replied. Only his voice was heard and there was no body in sight.

"Ven…Where…are you?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"…I'd tell you but you'd flip out." Ven replied.

"…Okay." Roxas sighed, sitting down.

"Anyways, I think you should wake up." Ven told him.

"I just met you…" Roxas argued.

"I know. But you gotta wake up." Ven said, before Roxas woke up in his bed.

Roxas woke up on the floor covered in white sheets. He sat up dazed, looking around and rubbing his head. Axel came in with a chocolate frosted donut in his mouth. Roxas took the sheets off his head and looked up at Axel.

"Hey man, there's donuts in the lobby." Axel took a bite out of his donut.

"What kind?" Roxas asked, standing up and hungry.

"All kinds." Axel replied.

"…Okay." Roxas slipped his coat on and followed Axel to the lobby.

In the lobby, it was practically empty. Saix was there, finishing his donut and coffee. The box sat in the kitchen upon the table along with coffee, juice, and milk. Roxas picked a jelly filled donut up and ate it. Then, poured himself a glass of apple juice and drank that. He was never allowed to drink coffee.

"Hurry up; the meeting's about to start." Saix informed them before going to the circle room.

"Almost done?" Axel asked Roxas.

"I'm ready…" Roxas replied and they followed.

Who Roxas and Axel would meet, would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- XVI's Entrance and her Keyblade's Entrance

This chapter is more chatty-chatty…and wordy wordy.

In the white room full of the white, tall chairs, sat every Organization member. Xemnas looked around, and then smiled. He set his arms on the arm rests and adjusted his posture.

"Good Tidings. Today is yet another momentous day for us. We welcome XVI, a new member." Xemnas announced and out came a girl with the hood up.

"…Hm. Another shorty…" Xigbar smirked.

"Hopefully she proves to be useful." Xaldin closed his eyes, head lowered.

"Hm…I hope she is useful indeed." Vexen nodded, "And intelligent"

"…" Lexaeus did the same as Xaldin.

"Another child." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"…" Saix glanced at Axel.

"…" Axel glanced elsewhere.

"Yay…But…what happened to XV?" Demyx asked randomly.

"The poor soul became a joker and died." Luxord replied, glancing at Demyx and then his cards.

"Hm. I'll have to get blackmail quickly." Marluxia was pensive.

"Hm. She won't last long." Larxene sneered.

"…Huh…" Roxas looked at the new girl with deep intent.

"Axel. You will be in-charge of this young aspiring youth." Xemnas told him, Axel nodded.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone returned to the lobby. Axel and Roxas approached the new member. She looked unsure, rubbing her arm and looking around lost. Axel sighed. He knew this girl somewhat.

"Hey. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel told her, smirking slightly.

"Oh…I'm Roxas…" Roxas smiled, waving a little.

"…Roxas. Axel." She looked at both, "I'm…Mitsumi."

"Nice to meet you…" Roxas smiled.

"I'll show you to your room and Roxas will show you around, Mitsumi." Axel told her.

"Thank-you." Mitsumi nodded and followed Axel.

Her room was opposite of Roxas' and more girly; with a light pink hue wallpaper and a gift from Axel which was a pink and white panda bear with a red bow. Roxas thought of Kairi when he saw the room, even though Kairi wasn't a total girly girl. Demyx, being Demyx, also got her posters of anime girls, which Roxas couldn't help but look at. Marluxia got her a laptop and fuzzy pink and purple blankets.  
Then, Roxas showed her around. He showed her Xemnas' office, where he explained you only went if Xemnas wanted a chat with you. Then, went by Xigbar's room where Roxas warned her to never go in, since Xigbar was a creep. Then, for Xaldin's room, he said just don't go in there. For Vexen's room, the warning was never go in there when asked to help with his experiments. For Lexaues' room …he couldn't say much since he didn't say a lot. Zexion's room was the same as Xaldin's; don't go in there. For Saix's room, Roxas told her that's where you got missions, or yelled at: Sometimes both. For Axel's room, Roxas said get out when Axel tells you to or gets mad, so that you may live another day. Demyx's room was usually locked, so there's no trying. Luxord's room, as Roxas put it, was a death trap for women. Marluxia's room was a land of dark and computers. Then, Larxene's room was a definite suicide trap for all. Roxas' room, as Roxas said, was an all open day place. The lobby was in between Saix's and Axel's room.

"That's everywhere, Mitsumi." Roxas then asked her, "You got it all?"

"Yeah." Mitsumi nodded, smiling.

"Great." Roxas smiled.

"…So…what do you do here for fun?" Mitsumi asked, head tilted and hands behind her back.

"…Well…we mess with each other, goof off, missions…" Roxas listed.

"We're a big unhappy dysfunctional family." Axel summed it up.

"Huh." Mitsumi glanced at Larxene, "There are few girls here."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed with her, "We're trying."

"…After Larxene, I'm sorta terrified." Axel mumbled silently to himself.

"Anyways, what are the missions?" Mitsumi asked out of curiosity.

"Well, usually, they send me out to collect hearts, kill heartless, and recon." Roxas replied.

"…Heartless?" Mitsumi tilted her head.

"Roxas, go rest. I'm sure you're still out of it from yesterday. I'll take Mitsumi on a mission about missions." Axel then mumbled to himself, "And maybe find out who she is."

Axel took Mitsumi to Twilight Town into the tunnels. He showed her the basics that were expected out of every member. It went very well, to his surprise.

"Okay, so Heartless are these dark creatures without hearts and they steal human hearts. We collect the hearts from the Heartless with symbols." Axel summed up a usually longer explanation to her.

"…But…couldn't they steal our hearts?" Mitsumi asked, sounding purely innocent.

"Hah! I haven't heard that one before…" Axel smirked.

"…" Mitsumi looked puzzled under her hood.

"We don't have hearts; we're Nobodies." Axel quickly replied.

"…Okay." Mitsumi simply nodded.

"So, if you want to defeat Heartless, you'll need a weapon." Axel changed the subject.

"Weapon…" Mitsumi glanced at her hand, summoning in a pinkish-purple light a Keyblade, "Axel, is this a weapon?"

"….Yeah. That's a weapon alright Mitsumi." Axel stared at the Key and nodded.

This was truly something he didn't expect it. The next step, was to see who she belonged to.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3- Mitsumi's New Light & Roxas' New Friend

In this chapter, its chatty…

"Sora…"

The voice of a young girl shot thru Mitsumi's head like a cannon. She cringed, staggering.

"Take this Thalassa Charm. It'll make sure you come home safely. It's my lucky charm so you better give it back!"

The same girl's voice came again, causing a headache.

"I'm always with you…"

The voice started to echo in her head.

"His voice left me." "Starts with an S, right Sora?" "Maybe waiting isn't enough."

The same girl's voice, yet more mature, came again and louder.

"When you and Riku didn't come back, I went looking for you." "I missed you." "You're home"

The voice made her fall. Riku, Sora. The names weren't familiar, yet bended her mind.

"Huh?" Axel glanced, "Mitsumi?"

"Sora, don't ever change."

With that last piece, Mitsumi blacked out, falling face first. Axel picked her up and took her back.

"Back so soon?" Saix asked Axel as he entered thru the corridor.

"She collapsed." Axel replied, then stated, "She summoned it."

"…The Keyblade?" Saix asked.

"Yeah. That." Axel replied.

"…Did you see her face?" Saix asked hesitantly.

"…Yeah. Two days ago when I interviewed her." Axel replied.

"…And?"

"She looks like her." Axel replied, walking to Mitsumi's room, "And her Nobody."

Roxas sat in bed, tired and red eyed. While on his mission, he'd been socked in the face multiple times by Heartless. A few had smashed him into the ground. He was in pain. He didn't want Axel to know, so, he laid down in utter silence, slowly drifting off.

"Ahh…My face…" Roxas rubbed his face, sitting alone in the black darkness one would call a room.

"Oh?" The voice of Ven, "You're hurt?"

"Hurt? Yeah. Ahhh…" Roxas moaned, replying.

"Let me see."

"Where are you…?" Roxas looked around, confused.

"Here." The boy appeared. He looked like Roxas.

"…Ven?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah. Let me see." Ven replied.

"Ah…Fine." Roxas stubbornly replied.

Ven bent down and looked at his face. He saw the bruises.

"Cure." The magic spell somewhat worked, for the pain was numbed.

"There. Thanks." Roxas thanked him.

"No problem." Ven smiled.

"…Do you stay here alone?" Roxas asked, "It's lonesome here…"

"Eh. Not really." Ven replied, "But I am a bit lonely."

"Huh, then, why do you stay?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"…If you knew, you wouldn't believe me." Ven smiled.

"…Could…we be friends?" Roxas asked randomly. He felt some connection toward the boy.

"Yeah." They shook on it, as Roxas awoke.

Mitsumi felt herself fall, and fall, and fall down into a place where only the stained glass platforms magically stood. She landed, staggering. She went thru trials; defeating Heartless, running thru platforms. Eventually, she reached a lone platform detailing an island. There, a creature of white rose out of nowhere. She stepped back, nearly falling off the edge in the process. The Keyblade popped in her hand and a battle pursued.  
After the long battle, she fell backwards. She was tired, exhausted. She looked up, then down. Sparkles of light fell from the sky. She slowly got to her feet and one large sparkle landed in her hand, almost resembling light. It was warm, a hug in her hands. She closed, then opened her blue eyes and looked at the light sparkle. It was silver, black thorns inside with white ones intertwining it. Deep inside, she saw a small dim little blue light that she could barely see.

"…You poor thing. Oh?" The sparkles of light around her, except the one in her hands, rose up.

"You have to go…" She tried to raise it into the air, but it stayed like glue.

"…Why aren't you…?" It disappeared into her hands.

"I'm just like him; I'll always be with you like he is with her." The voice said. She couldn't say whose voice it was, but it came from the light sparkle she had just had in her hands.

"…Weird." Mitsumi then looked down and screamed as the platform broke.

"How could it be possible Saix?" Axel asked his longtime friend as they and Demyx sat at a table by themselves.

"Like I said, I don't know." Saix replied, glancing.

"Hm…Well…She looks like the Princess." Demyx pointed out.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Saix told Demyx.

"Maybe, Namine had a…Nobody…?" Axel weakly guessed.

"…" Both Demyx and Saix gave Axel a disapproving look.

"I don't see you two with any better assumptions!" Axel hissed, defending himself.

"Well." Saix bowed his head, "She uses a Keyblade."

"Is it like Roxas'?" Demyx randomly asked.

"No. There was some weird aura feeling, is how I would describe it. There was some…light feeling with it. She held it like Kairi." Axel replied.

"Kairi?" Saix repeated.

"Yeah. But more laid back, same hand too." Axel replied, leaning back in his chair.

"How can Kairi have two Nobodies?" Demyx asked.

"…We can't make assumptions like that Demyx. We don't have enough proof." Saix looked at Demyx before calmly stating that.

"Proof?" Axel then said, "The girl looks like her and uses a Keyblade."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean, is that can she use light? Is she a Nobody of Light? Let alone, does she have emotions?" Saix rephrased.

"…That, I don't know." Axel sighed.

"OOO! Undercover mission?" Demyx asked.

"Exactly." Saix replied.

Thus begun the secret mission to figure out Mitsumi's true self, Roxas' friendship with Ventus, and Mitsumi's path to what would lead to an everlasting friendship and turmoil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- What is Love

"So? What's step 1?" Axel asked smugly with a smirk.

"Castle Oblivion." Saix replied.

"C.O? The white castle with all the hallways?" Demyx asked, sighing.

"Yes, there are reports of a woman of blue of being there first off. Plus, we can find out info on XVI possibly. I'll send you both there. As far as Xemnas will know, you'll be investigating this woman." Saix explained to them both, handing them note cards with their mission on it.

"Alright boss." Axel smirked more, taking it and leaving the room.

"Fiiiine." Demyx reluctantly did as told and did the same.

Mitsumi sat up, going to Roxas' room. She'd remembered where it was from when Roxas showed her around. Opening the door, he was just waking up. She blushed under her hood, wondering why she was to be honest. Roxas rubbed his eyes, yawning before he saw Mitsumi.

"Oh..? Hey…" Roxas yawned once more.

"…Hey." Mitsumi quietly said.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

"Oh…Yeah. I'm fine." Mitsumi nodded, holding on to her hood.

"…" Roxas got up and walked over to her.

"Oh?" Mitsumi looked up at him, being slightly surprised.

"Why do you wear your hood?" Roxas asked, "C'mon take it off."

"…Take it off?" Mitsumi repeated.

"Please…? For me?" Roxas pleaded, mainly out of curiosity to see what she looked like.

"..Alright. For you." Mitsumi nodded and did as told.

Roxas stared at his new friend. He noticed in the light, which half of her was under, her hair tips were red to the point it was familiar to him. The other half was pink. Her lips had pink sparkle lip gloss-probably the cheapest kind he assumed-and there was a glow around her it seemed. Her ribbon seemed to hang loosely in her hair, the bows of it drooping to cover her eyes when she dropped her lip gloss and went to pick it up.  
If Roxas had a heart, it'd be beating fast right now. Instead, his hands got sweaty under his black gloves-which oddly enough was unusual even when he was in Agrabah-, he felt his breathing increase, and the lower half of his body felt odd-something he truly didn't understand.

"Roxas?" Mitsumi tilted her head, wondering what was wrong with the love-struck Nobody.

"Uh…uh…" He stuttered for minutes until Axel came in.

"Hm? …Great." Axel muttered under his breath. He knew Roxas' disposition, "Hey Mitsumi, how about you go report the mission to Saix? It's um…great practice."

"Okay Axel." Mitsumi left the room, her ribbon bobbing with every step.

"…" Roxas sat down, "Man…She's…wow…"

"…Uh huh." Axel called in Demyx then shut the door once Demyx came in.

"…Um…?" Roxas was now confused.

So, Axel began the talk with Roxas-with the assistance of Demyx. This talk was the talk every boy and man would eventually hear; the heart wrenching, face curling, puking kind. The kind that when you mentioned it, reminds every man of such traumatization of that talk. It even gave men like Xemnas the chills. It was the talk of puberty and everything of that sort.

"…You understand right?" Axel asked, "Because, I don't like giving that talk."

"…Yes." Roxas squeaked.

"…Axel. Why did you just say all of that?" Demyx asked, disturbed by hearing what he heard.

"The boy's in love Demyx. It really can happen." Axel replied, being blunt.

"Love?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"Loooove? Oh! That's great!" Demyx smiled.

"What in god's sake is love?" Roxas asked again.

"Haven't I explained this already?" Axel sighed.

"No." Roxas replied, shaking his head.

"Demyx. You do this." Axel sighed, not willing to explain.

"Yes!" Demyx smiled.

"…So?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Love is the magical feeling between two people, usually a boy and girl. It like you have wings and floating around like an angel in the clouds of heaven! So, the boy asks the girl out if both of them love each other…Then they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, after years of non-sexual relationship in the terms of sex, the boy proposes to her with a ring and they get married later. Then, they have kids and die eventually. So love, my dear young boy, is magic. So, who's the lucky girl?" Demyx smiled, after one explanation.

"I'm-I'm-I'm not-not in love!" Roxas stuttered; face red and gulping before he even spoke.

"Your face is red." Axel pointed out.

"No its n-n-n-n-not…" Roxas dug his face into a pillow.

"So, Axel, who's his soul mate?" Demyx asked Axel. He figured Roxas wouldn't say it.

"Mitsumi." Axel replied.

"Soul mate…?" Roxas squeaked, face deep in the pillow.

"…Roxas. Buddy." Demyx turned to face the super red teenager.

"…Yeah?" Roxas asked, voice muffled.

"Are you in love because you're a dirty birdy?" Demyx asked, causing Axel to laugh.

"…Dirty Birdy?" Roxas removed the pillow off his cherry red face.

"He's asking if you're attracted to her 'cause you saw her…well…" Axel coughed.

"…Well? Her what?" Roxas wasn't catching on.

"…" Axel cleared his throat.

"…So?" Roxas still didn't get it.

"…" Axel gave him a 'Really Stupid?' look.

"…What?" Roxas was lost.

"Her boobs." Axel bluntly replied.

"…You mean those things that make me-" Roxas began to say but was interrupted.

"I don't care about how they make you feel. And yes." Axel interrupted, sighing.

"Oh…" Roxas' face turned crimson, "They stick out since she's in black and all…But no…"

"Oh…Well then." Axel didn't want to hear that.

"But she looks so familiar…It's like…my heart-if I had one-would be out of my chest.." Roxas replied, sighing. He fell back onto the bed, hugging his pillow.

"…Night." Axel and Demyx left the room, leaving Roxas to be love struck in bed.

"Axel…he's growing up." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, to my surprise. He's in love. For real. Atleast he knows what it is this time around." Axel sighed.

"…This time?" Demyx asked.

"He was with Namine when he was still in Sora." Axel replied, "I got that out of Saix."

"…How did that go?" Demyx was actually afraid Roxas turned Namine into some evil woman.

"…Horrible. 3 times they dated. It ended with a frying pan in the boy's face." Axel sighed, shaking his head.

"…Oh my." Demyx gulped.

"Yeah. Oh?" Axel saw Mitsumi skip up to him.

"Axel. Is Roxas okay?" She asked simply. Her eyes still said zombie but were more alive.

"Yeah." Axel replied, "He'll be fine. Let the kid rest."

"Okay." Mitsumi skipped to her room.

"…Wow. You were right about her." Demyx said once Mitsumi left the hallway.

"…She's got the face, eyes, nose, and everything." Axel shook his head.

"And Namine's innocent demeanor." Demyx added, "And the hair color."

"Save the tips." Axel reminded him.

"…You think Namine got out?" Demyx asked. It got Axel thinking.

"When we investigate C.O, we'll know." Axel replied, still thinking about the matter.

Roxas didn't know, but this new emotion would stay with him. Axel didn't know, but his premonition was true. Mitsumi didn't know, let alone think, but what she would think and dream would be true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ven's Request and Pleads

Excuse Axel's description of a dead bird…He really hated that Bird!

Roxas laid down on the bed, still smiling and sighing. He was hugging a pillow tightly. He could only smile and sigh contently occasionally, Roxas only thought of the girl Demyx said he was in love with him. Love. It still made no sense to him, but at the same time, he seemed to be able to comprehend it. Roxas kicked the side of the bed like a child out of happiness.

"You seem happy…" He heard Ven state inside his head.

"Oh?" Roxas blushed, knowing he was caught, "Um, no. Just hyper."

"That would explain why you can't get a girl out of your head." Ven sarcastically smirked.

"…shut up." Roxas blushed more.

"Don't worry." Ven reassured him, "I'll keep it secret."

"You better." Roxas hissed.

"I will. I can't really tell anyone." Ven reminded him.

"Oh, right." Roxas sighed.

"…Roxas. I have a request." Ven suddenly got a little serious.

"Okay. What is it?" Roxas asked him.

"One day, not now but sometime, will you go to Castle Oblivion?" Ven simply asked.

"…C.O?" Roxas repeated.

"Yeah. There." Ven replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Roxas asked him.

"Well, I'll explain another time." Ven replied, seeming to sound nervous.

"Fine with me." Roxas shrugged it off. He quickly went back to simple daydreaming.

Mitsumi woke up the next morning more energetic. She knew she dreamt, but all she remembered was an island and a boy smiling. Who the boy was, was a mystery but she felt like he was familiar and that she knew him. She shook it off. She had to get ready. Saix had told her yesterday that she'd be on a mission with Roxas. She didn't want to disappoint him, so she decided to get ready early. She barely had consciousness of anything but enough to function and feel.  
She went out into the lobby, noticing boxes of donuts and coffee. She grabbed one and ate it, avoiding the coffee since it smelled bad to her. Saix glanced at her, watching her almost. She sat down eating it, her legs swinging under the table a little. When she finished, she got up and went over.

"Yes?" Saix looked at her.

"Can I see my mission?" Mitsumi asked, hood on and rocking in place on her heels.

"…Okay." Saix dug thru his pocket and handed her the paper slip.

"Thank-you." Mitsumi bowed her head once she received it and went out of the lobby.

"…So uncanny to the Princess." Saix murmured.

Roxas sat up in bed yawning, his hair a mess for once in his life with candy from in his pillow sheet stuck to his tannish face. He went into the bathroom, cringing whenever he ripped the sticky sweets off his face, and then got dressed. Axel came in as he pulled on his coat.

"You look horrible." Axel inspected him and gave his opinion.

"I know."

"Did you have any dreams about…?" Axel began to carefully ask.

"No. Not about him." Roxas shook his head and sat on the bed.

"Oh. Any at all?" Axel asked, a little shocked.

"Super fuzzy ones." Roxas replied, and then both left the room.

In the lobby, Mitsumi walked up to Roxas, taking off her hood. Axel looked at her with intrigue. Never had Roxas seen a girl like this, besides Namine. He could tell she was an odd Nobody from her eyes.

"Hey Mitsumi." Roxas smiled, being his usual self.

"Are you ready?" She asked, tilting her head. Roxas had taken it the wrong way however, his head in deep thoughts.

"R-ready? Now…? We haven't even-" Roxas began to reply, but was saved by Axel…

"Yes. He is." Axel quickly stated, "For the mission."

"…Mission? Oh, the mission! Yes!" Roxas quickly nodded.

"Okay." She made a corridor, though it took a minute for it to be big enough for them to fit thru.

"Killing Heartless?" Roxas asked, referring to the mission.

"Yes." Mitsumi replied, nodding as well.

The two went in and made it to Twilight Town. Roxas sighed, and looked at the sandlot. Mitsumi was looking around, interested by the sights of the world. Roxas noticed and grabbed her hand. She instantly blushed, which she didn't understand, and looked at him.

"Let's go find some heartless." Roxas suggested, smiling at her.

"Hehe…" Mitsumi giggled, as if it were a natural usual thing, "Alright S-."

"Oh?" He looked at her, noticing her pause in her words.

"…Alright Roxas." She finished the sentence, and both went off to slay heartless.

By the time they finished, it was 5. Roxas, who was starving for missing lunch, decided to pick up some sandwiches and sea-salt ice cream for them, and maybe Axel if he showed up at the clock tower. Besides, Roxas assumed ice cream was a bonding thing since that's how he and Axel bonded. And sandwiches, as he heard from Demyx while talking to Axel, were the gateway to a women's heart, or her stomach. Then, it bothered him as he walked with Mitsumi that she had no heart since she was a Nobody.

"Oh well…" He mumbled, before approaching the snack shop.

"Oh?" The red headed owner spun around to face her customer, "Hello you two."

"Hi ma'am…Um…12 sea-salt ice creams and 12 sandwiches." Roxas told her, assuming each person would take 4 of each.

"What would you like on the sandwiches?" The red head-Becky-asked him as she prepared the order.

"Um…4 of them turkey with a lot of tomatoes, another 4 with turkey, jalapenos, and those yellow banana peppers, and…" Roxas then turned to Mitsumi, "What do you want?"

"…Turkey with bacon and pickles, what I always get silly." Mitsumi replied, as if she'd been asked this a million times.

"Okay." Roxas assumed the last part was some memory thing of some sort, "And 4 with turkey, bacon, and pickles."

"Alright, coming right up." Becky made up the sandwiches and got out the ice cream.

"And can we have them in a bag, ma'am?" Roxas asked, feeling as if he were a bother.

"A course." Becky wrapped up the sandwiches and ice cream before setting them in the bag, "Let me bring up the total real fast. I don't want to spoil your date."

"Date?" Mitsumi repeated, wondering what a date was.

"Date? Oh, no it's just dinner ma'am. With my friends…" Roxas squeaked as he paid Becky.

"If you say so." Becky smiled as she handed the bag to Roxas, who went to the Clock Tower with Mitsumi and the bag.

"What the…" Axel saw the two teens come up with the bag, "A course you'd be here…"

"I got some sandwiches and ice cream." Roxas smirked, setting the bag in between him and Axel. Mitsumi stayed standing, wondering where to sit.

"Sit anywhere." Axel reassured her, and she sat next to Roxas.

"I got the right ones this time." Roxas handed Axel's sandwiches to him, and Mitsumi's sandwiches to her.

"Good. I hate mayo." Axel tore off the wrapping of his sandwiches, which rammed into a bird that died…, "…Stupid bird. That's the one that took a dump on my coat yesterday."

"…Um…" Mitsumi set her wrapping down next to her as she ate her sandwiches quietly.

"…No. You just have bad luck with birds." Roxas ate his as well, staring at the bird's carcass that laid on the stairs leading into the train station, though to him it was a dot.

"…You think it's bleeding?" Mitsumi asked, the most sympathetic for the blue bird that died.

"Yeah. Probably has broken wings, eyes popping out of its sockets…" Axel listed off calmly.

"…I'm amazed it hasn't haunted us yet as a ghost." Roxas sighed.

"Smashed in beak, failing organs…" Axel kept listing.

"Hayner…just stepped on it." Roxas snickered at his pal.

"Now, its organs are crushed, eyes out of its sockets completely, broken legs, guts protruding out of its body…" Axel kept listing.

"Um…." Mitsumi scooted close to Roxas, getting sick of Axel's talking.

"…Axel." Roxas nudged him.

"..Oh. Sorry." Axel stopped, looking at the pale faced girl.

"It's okay." Mitsumi nodded, slowly getting color back into her skin.

"Anyways, I'm gonna be away for a while." Axel told his pals, leaning back.

"Away?" Roxas asked, "Where?"

"C.O." Axel replied.

"C.O?" Mitsumi repeated.

"Castle Oblivion." Roxas told Mitsumi, "We call it C.O., but why Axel?"

"Saix sent me and Demyx there." Axel replied.

"Demyx?" Roxas repeated.

"Yeah. Anyways, we have to investigate someone there." Axel then added, "You can't know anything beyond that."

"Okay…" Roxas sighed.

So, began what would be Roxas and Mitsumi's upcoming official friendship and Axel, Saix, and Demyx's investigation to uncover answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Legends from a Legend

This chapter centers all a round C.O with Axel, Demyx, and our mystery woman  


Axel had gone back to the Organization shortly after he finished his sandwich. Demyx and Saix were waiting by Saix's room for him patiently.

"I'm here, I'm here." Axel waved.

"Right on time for a change." Saix smirked.

"When it's something like this, a course I'm on time." Axel then added quickly, "otherwise, I could be late as much as a day."

"Can we gooooo now?" Demyx asked, becoming impatient.

"Alright, you both know the objectives. I expect good info." Saix informed them.

"Okay boss…Okay." Axel made a corridor, in which he and Demyx walked thru and arrived at C.O.

Walking down the hall, all she could see was white, just like she left it. She heard a noise, and turned around. A corridor of darkness popped up. She hid behind a corner, Keyblade in her hand tightly gripped.

"Finally we're here!" Axel yawned, being tired like usual.

"…Um, Axel." Demyx tugged at the man's sleeve.

"What?" Axel then remarked, "Don't stretch it out."

"Um…we got a visitor." Demyx pointed directly at the woman who was pressed against the corner.

"Ah!" She was surprised and suddenly turned around to face them and away from the corner.

She had short blue hair in the front with bangs that swooped to the left and it was longer in the back. She had a black sleeveless tank that tied on her lower back, exposing half of her back. Her eyes were as blue as her hair. She also had a towel like skirt that hung off to her ankles on her hips and black shorts. Her shoes were blue and black combat-like boots. A piece of blue-ish armor was on her arm.

"Huh…" Axel rubbed the back of his neck, "She must be the trespasser."

"Trespasser? I think you're mistaken." The woman glared, seeming to be very protective here.

"Mistaken? This is Organization XIII property ma'am!" Demyx told her, being very polite to someone he and Axel assumed were evil.

"No its not. Castle Oblivion is the home of my friend and once the home of mine." The woman glared more.

"…Elaborate." Axel had his eyes partially closed as he looked at her with intrigue.

"…My friend Ventus has been here-"The woman began to speak, but both Axel and Demyx interrupted.

"Ven?" The two men said simultaneously.

"…Yeah." The woman nodded.

"I know him. Good kid…" Axel nodded, remembering the boy.

"He was our best friend. He's my saving grace." Demyx added.

"…He thinks Ven will be a virgin until marriage." Axel mumbled to the woman.

"…Anyways, he's here until his heart returns. I'm his friend, Aqua." Aqua, the woman, continued what she originally going to say.

"Axel, got it memorized?" Axel introduced himself with his catchphrase.

"Demyx!" Demyx did some pose.

"So, what are you doing here?" Aqua asked, still wary.

"To investigate you, and find out something about one of our newer members." Axel replied, "Our cameras have picked up you."

"You're investigating one of your own?" Aqua asked, remembering the pain she went thru by investigating what Terra did.

"Do you know Princess Kairi?" Demyx asked.

"Kairi…Yeah. Is she…?" Aqua started to ask but the two men nodded.

"This member looks like her." Axel explained, "Namine is already her Nobody but…"

"…You ca-"Out came Namine from a corner, her blonde hair still light and a bit longer and her dress now frillier.

"…Namine! Hey!" Demyx waved to her.

"I found Ansem the Wise, and Namine. She's caught me up for the most part, along with him." Aqua admitted.

"I see…" Axel nodded.

"You're talking about her, aren't you?" Namine asked Axel.

"…You know Mitsumi?" Axel asked back.

"When she was born, we had a short mental connection. I gave her a name, Mitsumi." Namine explained, smiling at him. She and Axel got along well.

"A name of light…Right?" Demyx asked, remembering the name meant something with light.

"Yes, beautiful light to be correct. But the beauty only refers to the light. I knew she was light when we connected, but I never saw her face." Namine replied.

"So, she is light?" Axel asked.

"Yes, and no. For every light, there's a darker shadow. Inside of her, is a dark shadow. It's known as the Infinity; a small gem inside her with darkness as dark as the dark realm. It holds the darkness of her Somebody." Namine explained, "She's very special. She is a Nobody born out of two hearts, and love."

"…Two hearts?" Axel choked on the words.

"…Love?" Demyx said in an angelic way.

"I can't tell you now. I don't know all the details." Namine told them, looking at the ground.

"Does she have emotions at least?" Axel asked.

"Only time will tell; as long as the memories don't kill her first." Namine replied, hand over where her heart would be if she had one.

"Kill?" Demyx squeaked.

"Memory surges…It's a process where memories come at an alarming rate. Most Nobodies are born with one built to happen once and smoothly. But Nobodies like her, and Roxas, aren't. It happens thru out their lives. Roxas had his during his time at the Organization at a very slow rate, a miniscule one. But, when Diz but him in the virtual Twilight Town, and saw the computer, it came at a high rate. Now, that he's been removed from Sora, it'll be alarming at different times to get Sora's memories, even the ones from Castle Oblivion." Namine explained, saying Roxas with irritation each time.

"…I thought you erased those." Axel was surprised to hear that.

"Those memories can never go away, but are just hidden in Sora's heart. Because he was in Sora's heart, he would have those memories." Namine explained in a rather simple way, "And more."

"More?" Aqua asked, having been silent this whole conversation.

"Yes. Diz, or Ansem the Wise, has research concluding that there is another heart in Sora, that could be also in Roxas." Namine then turned to Axel, "Have you noticed, Roxas looks Ventus? The same hairstyle, clothing, and the way he gets when he's mad?"

"…Yeah, but I kept it to myself." Axel replied.

"Are you saying Ven's heart is in this Roxas kid?" Aqua asked Namine.

"That is a possibility." Namine replied.

"…So you're saying, that Mitsumi could possibly die from these memory surges?" Axel changed the subject quickly.

"They can be triggered by simple things; Keyblades, worlds, objects, even people." Namine replied, "And if it's too much for her…"

"How likely is that?" Axel asked.

"There's a chance, but there's a good chance it won't." Namine replied.

Axel and Demyx now ventured into a dangerous path of knowledge, while Roxas and Mitsumi carved their own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Dreams and Darksiders**

This chapter details what's happening at the castle while Demyx and axel are on their mission

Roxas sat on the Paopu tree by himself at sunset. It reminded him of Twilight Town's Clock Tower at sunset, despite the fact it was always sunset there. He looked to his right; no one was beside him. Roxas got off and walked down onto the sand. There, he saw Namine walking along the shore of Destiny Island.

"Namine!" Roxas waved to her and ran over before halting in a sandy skid. Namine was a woman with black hair with bits of blue, blonde, and red highlights, an amber and blue eyes, and a red sleeveless and strapless dress. Roxas felt his head pound.

"Rikai!" Roxas turned around and saw Kairi, wearing a white tank with purple streaks and black transparent sleeves, lavender mini skirt, jean shorts, and purple tennis shoes.

"You urchin…Hm. You never belonged on these islands…You're an outsider, and both Riku and Sora think of you as pains!" Rikai, the woman, growled.

"Ah…Ah…" Roxas felt the voices echo in his head, and fell backwards.

"Shut up! You're a liar! You don't know Riku and Sora!" Kairi yelled back. Her voice echoed as well.

"That's where you're wrong, for I do know them…Because **I** know you…" Rikai walked closer, some of the conversation was too fuzzy to hear for the boy. He was able to hear as Rikai sneered, "You left citizens of Radiant Garden to die."

"I was only a little kid! I don't remember it that well!" Kairi yelled back.

"You're blind to the truth." Rikai then glared," Kairi."

The name suddenly made Roxas crash onto his knees in pain. Within a quick second, the true dreamer was herself again. Mitsumi was now in his position, forced to hear this agony that made her tremble and about to puke. Her hands dug into the sand, hoping to grab something besides that. Her knees were practically jelly.

"You left Akira, Lea, Myde, Isa, Lenie, Nakira, Mikori, Komo, and more to turn into Heartless and face the wrath of darkness…You're practically a murderer!" Rikai sneered, digging deep into a soft spot of Kairi.

"Shut up! You don't know me you witch!" Kairi screamed, tears streaming down her face as she glared.

"That's where you're wrong insolent girl." Rikai smirked, walking closer to her. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, her favorite Keyblade of choice.

Mitsumi then was Namine, gripping the ground as she moaned in pain. Her arms shook, unable to bear her own light weight. She fell, supported by her knees and elbows now. Her hands were scrunched in her blonde hair.

"Back away!" Kairi swung the Keyblade before going into a fighting position.

"…" Rikai got within a distance where even a whisper was hearable, "I am you, Kairi."

Namine, whom was Mitsumi in actuality, screamed before her eye opened. And she saw only the sea and red bangs in her face.

Roxas got up out of bed as he heard Mitsumi scream in pain. He quickly went into her room, pants on only. He swung open her door and saw her in bed screaming in dire pain and clutching her coat right where her heart would normally be. He ran over and grabbed her hand then shook her.

"Mitsumi…Mitsumi! Wake up! Wake up! It's a nightmare! Just wake up, please!" He pleaded to her. Soon, she stopped screaming and fell back asleep.

"Phew…" He sighed, stepping back. He then stared at her.

Seeing her there, nearly motionless, made his head squeeze. He saw thru his eyes Hollow Bastion. Kairi, as a fourteen year old, laid there in the almost same way but more stiff. Roxas felt himself fall as his blue eyes closed.

Roxas awoke to Mitsumi half-awake next to him. He was still shirtless and she still had on a white tank and black PJ bottoms. Roxas looked up and saw Saix reading a book in a chair. He sat up carefully to not startle his barely awake friend.

"What happened?" Roxas quietly asked Saix as he rubbed his head.

"I heard screaming so I came in and there you were on the floor passed out." Saix replied, shutting his book as he placed a bookmark so he wouldn't lose progress.

"Oh right…I calmed down Mitsumi…then…I…well…fell." Roxas remembered, recalling somewhat perfectly what had happened prior to the fall.

"Axel and Demyx should be back by tonight or tomorrow." Saix informed him.

"They must be making good progress then." Roxas smiled, "For once."

"Yes. I'm amazed as well." Saix nodded in agreement.

"Oh…Hey-…Um…Roxas…" Mitsumi noticed as she sat up, now fully awake and functional, that Roxas was shirtless and on her bed.

"Hey." Roxas then noticed what she wore.

"…Roxas. You should probably be eating now." Saix remembered what Demyx went on about when he claimed Roxas was in a young love spree or something of that sort.

"…Yeah. I'll see you during the mission, Mitsumi!" Roxas left to eat.

At Twilight Town on their mission and now fully dressed, Roxas and Mitsumi wandered around the Sandlot looking for a specific Heartless. It was the Darkside, a dark heartless that in its body had a heart shaped hole and had yellow piercing eyes that glared at any of its opponets. Roxas knew they could be a problem but he knew how to handle such beasts.  
Suddenly, a dark entity appeared in the middle of the Sandlot. It started off as a shadow but suddenly grew, and grew until it towered neighboring buildings. By that time, it was the target.

"The Darkside!" Roxas pointed at it, summoning his Keyblade.

"That's the Darkside?" Mitsumi summoned her's as well.

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded.

The two fought the mighty Heartless. Mitsumi ran up its arm the second it slammed its hand down and onto its shoulder. She slammed her Keyblade into its head several times in a row. At one point, it tried scrapping her off with its claws but she dug her Keyblade into its neck, and inched her nails into its dark skin.  
She glanced at its hand; a sizzle of smoke seemed to rise from the cracks of her palm. It didn't seem to hurt her at all, but the Darkside was now vigorously trying to shake her off. She screamed and released a shockwave of electricity from her body to it's, instantly destroying it. She landed on the ground feet first.

"You okay?" Roxas asked as he ran over to his friend.

"I'm fine." Mitsumi dusted her coat off as she replied.

"…How'd you do that?" Roxas asked, referring to the electricity. He hadn't seen the sizzle of smoke, because of the major height distance.

"I don't know…I just kind of did…I wanted it to stop and it…did." Mitsumi replied, puzzled on how she did it as well.

"Oh well. At least you're okay and we completed the mission." Roxas shrugged it off.

"Yeah." Mitsumi agreed.

"Let's get some ice cream!" Roxas suggested.

"You must really like sea-salt ice cream, Roxas…You practically live off it." Mitsumi smiled, her voice somewhat lacking of emotion.

"Yeah. That's all thanks to Axel." Roxas told her as they walked to the store, "After my first mission, he got me some. He said it was 'the icing on the cake'…Kinda like a reward I guess."

"Yeah." Mitsumi agreed, "…But…how was ice cream related to cake icing?"

"It's a metaphor; he's comparing something yummy like icing on a cake to sea-salt ice cream. Plus, he's comparing a reward like icing to a reward of ice cream." Roxas quickly explained. Axel had explained it to him after he asked for the fiftieth time.

"Oh…So metaphor is a comparison?" Mitsumi asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, then, spoke to Becky, "Two sea-salt ice creams."

"Okay you two." She smiled and got them their ice cream. Roxas paid for it and they went to the Clock Tower, finishing up another day.

Axel and Demyx returned 10 days later inside of Saix's room. Saix looked up from some files and set them down.

"So?" Saix asked, "How did it go?"

"You won't believe what you're about to hear…" Axel replied, setting a file labeled 'Confidential' in red and bolded on his desk.

"Namine looks so pretty! She's like a flower in the midst of-" Demyx began to rant as they left the room.

"Don't you dare…" Axel hissed. He was tired.

"…I wonder…" Saix then began to read.

As Axel, Demyx, and Saix delved deeply into their new investigation, Roxas would soon stumble on a question himself, as would Ventus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Sora's and Axel's Enlightenment **

**Spoilers if Final Episode/Ven's story isn't completed…**

At midnight, Saix burst out of his room and went into Axel's. He had finished reading Axel's report. It'd had gone like this…:

Mission Report:  
Operatives: Axel (VIII) & Demyx (IX)  
Assignment: Investigate C.O for mysterious woman & secrets on XVI  
Location: C.O  
Highlights:

The woman was Aqua, a close friend of Ventus  
He is the one who's in C.O asleep

XVI's name was gifted by Namine, who had a mental connection with her shortly after birth.

She is of light, but contains some stone made of darkness

XVI is born of two hearts and love…

Could be killed by memory surges

Roxas will retain memories of Sora's time at C.O

He may also have Ven's heart. Don't sweat it too much Saix, it's a maybe…

"AXEL! WAKE UP!" Saix shouted to him, banging on the door.

"What do you want…?" Axel hissed, looking very mad and tired.

"Are you saying Namine is alive? And that Ven is in that castle?" Saix asked.

"Duh. It says that right there in print." Axel replied, rubbing his eyes.

"…Why are there hearts and angels?" Saix noticed the doodles on the paper.

"The second I wrote the love thing, Demyx did that…" Axel face palmed himself.

"…O dear God…" Saix sighed, "We can NOT tell Xemnas."

"If he knew, he'd do a recon mission for us to investigate that place top and bottom for the boy!" Axel complained.

"I meant about Mitsumi Axel." Saix added.

"….Yeah. Oh right…" Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Tell Demyx to keep it quiet." Saix ordered.

"…And Roxas?" Axel asked, knowing Roxas would get curious and suspicious of him.

"For now, don't…Later we'll break it to him." Saix replied, before he returned to his room.

"Sora…Sora…Wake up…" Ven awoke the sleeping teen. They both were in Roxas' mind, though neither saw him.

"Huh?" Sora sat up before being startled by Ven's appearance, "R-R-Roxas?"

"No, I'm Ventus. But, everyone calls me Ven." Ven introduced himself.

"…Oh. You just look like someone I know…" Sora apologized in his own way.

"Well, I do know Roxas." Ven smiled.

"…You do?" Sora asked, "How? He's still in me…, right?

"You don't remember?" Ven asked, "Or did it happen by mysterious forces?"

"…Remember what?" Sora asked back, wondering what Ven meant.

"You see, someone ripped you both apart. Roxas was leaking darkness into your light, which could've possibly harmed you." Ven explained, "I don't know who, but it was painful…"

"…I never noticed." Sora put his hand over his heart.

"A course not. Whoever did it, did it with the best precision and skill." Ven replied.

"…How do you know?" Sora asked, "How do you even know any of this, let alone my name?"

"You see Sora, when you were little, my heart went in yours after I reclaimed my darkness back. Since you were a little kid, we've been connected. My heart was in yours, which is why Roxas looks like me." Ven explained.

"…Ven…" Sora looked up at him, "Does that mean we're in my heart?"

"No. We're in Roxas." Ven replied.

"…Why Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I'm in him right now, since I'm connected to you both." Ven replied, "So you're in him."

"…Weird." Sora mumbled.

"And, if I'm returned to my body, I'll be awake. I'm sleeping, Sora, and you're the only one who can help." Ven explained, "Because Roxas is you, so when he returns me to my body, you'll be helping me, thru him. But until then…Good bye."

Four months later in early morning light, Axel and Mitsumi were at a lonely Destiny Island. They were just doing recon, getting to know the area well. Axel was looking around on the beach, kicking sand all over. He looked back up and noticed Mitsumi was gone.

"Can't leave her alone for a minute…" Axel muttered under his breath and went to find her.  
He ended up finding her on the Paopu tree looking out into the ocean. She sat in the middle of it, leg crossed over the other and occasionally bobbing it up and down in an involuntary way. He approached her, knowing something was on her mind.

"Mitsumi, don't disappear like that…" He first said, before saying ,"So, what's up?"

"…" She continued looking out into the ocean in a spacy matter. The wind blew by, causing her ribbon to flutter in the wind like a raven.  
Axel blinked for a moment and swore, and swore on his life as Lea and a Nobody, that she looked exactly like 14yr old Kairi for just one moment. It was as if her ribbon was invisible, her red tips turned her whole hair red, and her outfit changed drastically. Axel shook his head, and saw Mitsumi, who'd gotten out of her spacy mood.

"Huh? Oh, Axel. I didn't notice you." She turned to him, sitting with her knees close to her chest.

"That's alright. You okay?" He asked, coughing a bit.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that…" She trailed off in thought and stared at the silent ocean.

"…That?" Axel repeated, wanting her to finish desperately, but hid the desperation in his voice cleverly.

"This scenery…The ocean…and the tree…it looks familiar." Mitsumi replied, turning back to him.

"Huh…Really?" Axel asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Yeah, it's like I've seen it in a dream…A distant dream." Mitsumi replied, looking up at the sky.

"Hm. Interesting." Axel nodded.

That was when Axel came to his solution, and the end of some of his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-A Double Nightmare of Nightmares & a Many Truth of Truths**

Roxas sat in bed after he'd return from his mission with Xigbar. He just wanted to go to bed and wake up tomorrow feeling better. So, he laid in bed and fell asleep.

In his dream, Roxas walked down the halls of Castle Oblivion. He felt lost and alone as he wandered aimlessly down the long halls, corners, and stairs. Finally, he saw a door at the end of what seemed to be the longest hallway in the castle. He walked, then, sprinted out of impatience to reach the door. Soon, he opened the door and went in.  
There, Namine sat in her regular white chair in front of her regular white dining table, with her regular picture filled notebook with her regular crayons, but there was an irregular computer in the corner. Roxas leaned against a wall.

"You're here." Namine finally spoke after a minute, with underline irritancy in her voice.

"…How do I know this is or isn't a dream?" Roxas hesitantly asked, unknown whether to ask or to be scared of the answer.

"I can't directly say yes, or no." Namine replied, but then added, "But I can say something."

"Oh?" Roxas looked up at her.

"It's whatever you want to believe. You can believe to listen to me, or ignore my messages. You can think I'm a figment of your imagination, or believe it's genuinely me. You can go on that computer and read the open file, or listen and then do that, or don't at all. Finally, you can believe that this is just a dream, or a conversation that is real inside your head. Either way, you'll remember what I say." Namine explained, listing every choice he could choose to do.

"…Alright. What do you want to say?" Roxas quickly added, "And do you have a frying pan…?"

"No." Namine angrily sighed.

"Just checking…" Roxas gulped.

"Now then, about Mitsumi…" Namine began, but Roxas interrupted.

"What about her?" Roxas asked.

"…Like I was going to say, she's very special. She's connected to me, and to you. But, at the same time, she's not connected to you." Namine somewhat ignored him.

"How can someone be connected to someone, and not at the same time?" Roxas asked, very confused now.

"…Just go along with it like you know what I'm talking about it because I'll get to that." Namine glared, seeming very irritable around her 3time ex.

"Yes ma'am." Roxas nodded quickly. Namine's glares were as sinister as a mad man boiling puppies, babies, kittens, and cuteness in a crock pot of flaming black blood that manically laughed as if it were possessed, at least that's what he saw and anyone who knew her as well as he did.

"Good." Namine smiled innocently, hiding her evil demeanor that wanted to kill him.

"C-continue." Roxas stammered.

"Well, she's connected to me because…I can't tell you yet. But, she's connected to you, thru Sora." Namine explained, "From his body and half of his heart, and another's memory, soul, another's heart, she was born. But, she had no energy to come out normally to the world from a lack of will. So, up until now, she waited until something was channeled, and released her."

"…So her Somebody's still alive?" Roxas asked.

"Yes." Namine nodded, "And she can use two Keyblades, from this person, and Sora. And light as well in the form of…well…I can't go that far."

"…Well I know she can use a Keyblade." Roxas then asked, "Does she have memories…?"

"No. I'm afraid not. She was born without enough darkness to produce any." Namine replied, shaking her head.

"…Is that it?" Roxas asked.

"For now." Namine stood up and pressed her fingers against his forehead, a shining light coming from her fingers, "But now, you have to wake up."

Axel strolled casually into Saix's office. Once inside, he slammed the door in a sudden motion and slammed his hands on the desk. Saix, who was quietly reading files before Axel scared the hell out of him, was startled, fell back in his chair, and his files went everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL AXEL! THERE'S NO FIRE!" Saix yelled, getting up off the floor, "…Is there?"

"No, not today." Axel replied calmly, then flipped to panic and stated very, very fast, "While I was on that stupid-wonderful recon you gave me and Mitsumi to do, she looked like damn Princess of Heart Kairi who wields her girly fancy Keyblade and shit!"

"…Stupid recon mission?" Saix simply stated.

"…Did you not hear the rest you god damn, deaf elf?" Axel breathed in before saying as he saw a pissed off Saix, "…Sorry."

"…I heard you crystal clear, Axel. Now repeat that in a nicer way." Saix replied, glaring him down intensely.

"Ah-hem…" Axel took a deep breath and quickly relaxed. Saix's death stare helped, a lot, "Sir, while I was out on your stu-…wonderfully crafted recon mission with the new member Mitsumi, she looked like the Princess of Heart Kairi, who has a Keyblade."

"Much better; now…Are you serious?" Saix now looked stunned as he stared at his longtime pal.

"As serious as much as I want to burn Xigbar to a crisp." Axel replied. This meant he was gravely serious.

"If Xemnas finds out, we're screwed." Saix flat out told him, "So we must keep this as secret as possible. Understand, Axel?"

"Yes." Axel nodded. It wasn't the first time they'd kept a secret from their boss.

"Good." Saix then sat back down, "Go back to your room…"

"Thank-you! I'm tired!" Axel returned to his room.

Kairi wandered the Secret Place and sat against a cool wall. Even during the summer it was cool in the cave. She then stood up and walked over to the sealed door. Behind it was the world's keyhole.

"…The time has come, Kairi." She heard from behind her. It was Riku, who held a sword like Keyblade in his right hand.

"Riku?" She asked, "What's that? What…What are you talking about?"

"There's another way to get off this island, and the only way is to unlock that Keyhole." Riku replied. His voice suddenly became static-y and the world seemed to glitch up.  
Occasionally, she'd look down and see the cave floor become an empty black space.

The glitched boy raised his blade to the door and a beam of darkness shot at the door. Kairi fell to the ground, hands in her hair screaming. The glitching continued, and soon, Kairi was Mitsumi in the same position. A swarm of darkness came out of the door, and Mitsumi screamed until a flash of light brightened the place. The place was now a white, white room where a girl sat in her white chair, drawing in a sketchbook on a white table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-An Existence at power's stake  
Here enters Xemnas' dark plan.  


The girl looked up. She had light blonde hair that lay on her right shoulder, a white mid-thigh length dress that had a very frilly end, and blue strap-on sandals with a yellow and pink floral design on the straps. Her eyes were only a shade lighter than Mitsumi's. She possessed a black color pencil in her right hand.

"Welcome, I am Namine." Namine introduced herself, each fingertip pressed up against the same one on the other hand. Her actual palms were barely touching.

"Mitsumi, it's nice to meet you." Mitsumi introduced herself as well, albeit not as polite as Namine's but still polite.

"Sit down. I've wanted to speak with you." Namine told her, offering her to sit on the other side of the short table.

"…You know me?" Mitsumi asked, confused at what Namine meant by her last sentence as she sat.

"Don't you remember? When you were born?" Namine asked her before refreshing her memory, "You spoke to me."

"…Oh right. I remember your voice. You gave me my name." Mitsumi remembered, only because of Namine's voice.

"Yes. You do know what it means?" Namine asked her, out of plain curiosity.

"Beautiful light." Mitsumi replied, and then asked, "why is it my name?'

"You're light, which is one of the most beautiful powers in the universe. You-we-come from someone who is of the most purest and beautiful lights." Namine explained.

"…But the brighter the light, the darker the shadow." Mitsumi mumbled under her breath, before asking out loud, "…What do you mean by us?"

"Are you familiar with the Princesses of Hearts?" Namine asked.

"No." Mitsumi shook her head.

"They're the purest of heart, in fact, their hearts are just light." Namine explained, "There are only seven of them. When they are all collected, you can open the Ultimate Keyhole; Kingdom Hearts."

"But that doesn't answer my question." Mitsumi pointed out.

"You see, Mitsumi, I'm a Nobody as well." Namine explained, "And have you noticed anything?"

"…Noticed?" Mitsumi tilted her head in confusion.

"We almost have the same eyes and hair color. Plus, we have the same frame, except for your bust is…bigger." Namine listed, "Our facial shape is about the same."

"…You're right." Mitsumi noticed all of it.

"You've been having dreams too." Namine added, "And in them, you aren't you."

"…How do you know?" Mitsumi was somewhat creeped out now.

"…Because, we are the same person."

Axel, Demyx, and Saix walked down into the Meeting Hall and sat in their appropriate chairs. Axel noticed Roxas and Mitsumi were the only two not there.

_"Dude, where's Roxas and Mitsumi?"_ Axel texted Saix.

_"I was instructed to send Roxas out on a mission. As for Mitsumi, she's sleeping still. She won't wake. I guess she's a deep sleeper." _Saix texted back his response.

_"Why are we here? I want to eat breakfast." _Demyx texted them both.

_"…Demyx, Xemnas called this meeting. Plus, it's noon."_ Saix texted Demyx back.

_"WTF!"_ Axel texted back next.

"I'm glad everyone is here…Now, I know you are all wondering about the newest member, Mitsumi. Today, I shed light on how we shall reclaim what we've lost." Xemnas announced, looking at each member.

_"I don't like that…This is bad."_ Axel texted Saix, a bad feeling surging in his body.

"You see, she is a Nobody just like us, but different. She is like the witch Namine…For her body is of light, except one vital piece. That piece is the fruit of our plan. The Gem of Infinity; the Gem of pure, untouched, and untapped into darkness. If that gem were to be removed, we could use her light to open Kingdom Hearts, and use her as an offering. Then, we will get what we long for; a heart." Xemnas explained, "The sooner this happens, the better. I fear that a certain member is falling in love…"

"Love? Huh, who knew Tiger could?" Xigbar scoffed.

"Unheard of…" Xaldin wasn't convinced.

"This is to be looked into…Deeply." Vexen began to plan an inhumane experiment in his head.

"…Hm." Lexaeus was disturbed by Vexen.

"What a fool." Zexion shook his head.

"…this is bad." Saix murmured.

"We're screwed." Axel mumbled.

"…Love!" Demyx practically fell out of his chair as he sang 'Love Story'.

"…Maybe if he plays his cards right, he won't be a virgin when she's dead…" Luxord mumbled out loud, and received stares by Axel.

"Demyx…I love that song…Don't ruin it…" Marluxia pleaded.

"One, you're a creeper, two, you're an idiot Demyx." Larxene quickly gave Luxord a disturbed stare…

"Don't worry. By this time in a few months, with how heart collection is, we'll have our hearts." Xemnas smiled, "Meeting adjourned."

Roxas sat by his lonesome on the Paopu tree. He knew Sora wouldn't be here until 3; let alone anyone. He looked up at the leaves. For some reason, thinking about his Somebody made him worry about both their safeties.

"Hey, Roxas." He heard Ven say in his head.

"Yeah?" Roxas mumbled.

"Have you heard of the legend?" Ven asked him.

"…legend?" Roxas repeated.

"Yeah, about the Paopu tree and its fruit, and the Wayfinders." Ven replied.

"Not really." Roxas replied. He didn't know much about it truthfully. He didn't pay attention to a lot of things Sora, Riku, or Kairi had said when he was joined with the hero.

"Well, the Paopu fruit one is when if you and another share it, you both will be connected forever." Ven explained, "The Wayfinder one is a charm that'll keep you and your friends together no matter what. My friend, Aqua, made me one."

Oh? The Thalassa charm?" Roxas asked. He knew Sora had a charm by the name that Kairi had made for him.

"Yeah. They're shells." Ven replied.

"Huh…" Roxas jumped down onto the sand, landing unfazed by the distance.

Roxas explored the sand, finding a ton of shells. He stuck them all in a coat pocket. Each one was different, and more colorful than the last. Finally, he found a piece of glass and stuck it in his pocket.

"Don't you have a mission?" Ven asked him.

"It's already done. Besides, this is more important."

So began a connection of more than friends, and a fear that neither knew of, except for Axel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Déjà vu, and the Truth's Words

"…So, Kairi…" Mitsumi said as she sat, "…Thank-you…"

"You can go now." Namine smiled, "I thought it'd be best you know."

"Thank-you again." Mitsumi left the room, and woke up in her room.

"Hm…So, the charm from my dreams…" Mitsumi dug out a sketch of a thalassa charm she'd done a month ago, "…It promises that someone you care about…someone you love…comes back."

Mitsumi got dressed quickly before heading out to Destiny Islands.  


Roxas returned to his room and laid out the shells and glass piece on his desk. He took off his coat. He was hot from being there. He looked at the long loose string that hung off his coat. It'd been there since he'd gotten it. He tore it off with his teeth, once realizing after ten minutes he had no scissors.

"…Ven…What colors do girls like?" Roxas quietly mumbled.

"Girls…Like girls as in Mitsumi?" Ven reworded the question.

"…Yes." Roxas blushed as he replied.

"Well, try lavender and light blues." Ven suggested, "and white."

"…Why those colors?" Roxas asked.

"Just an intuition." Ven replied, "Now, go on; do it."

"Alright, alright." Roxas sighed.

Roxas picked out the five shells he liked-and thought Mitsumi would like-the most. He then pulled out black and white paint and a thin tipped paintbrush. He began to paint a black and white checkered pattern on the back of each shell. Then, he let it dry as he messed with the glass. He shaped it using fire magic into a heart.

"Where'd I put the needle?" Roxas mumbled to Ven.

"Drawer, next to your post-it notes." Ven replied.

"Thanks." Roxas got out a needle.

Once each shell dried, he pricked a small hole in each one. Then, he threaded a string thru it. He repeated this, constantly biting off loose strings from his clothing to do this. Finally, he carefully pricked the glass and had the strings all go thru it. Once the charm was put together, he got out the red, yellow, and blue paint. He drew a smile with the red, and then did blue dots for eyes. He carefully did a yellow curl or two for bangs and covered a bit of it with the red once the yellow dried.

"…There. It's perfect." Roxas smiled, admiring his handiwork.

With Mitsumi, she sat on the Clock tower assembling her own Thalassa charm for Roxas. She used black, blue, and white shells, which on the back had a lavender and white lace design. She was going to do the paint on the glass at home.  
Axel came, with three ice creams.

"Oh? Is it just you then?" Axel asked her.

"Oh? Axel…" Mitsumi was startled, "Yeah, just me."

"Here" Axel handed her an ice cream.

"Thanks." Mitsumi stuck it in her mouth quickly and kept working.

"…" Axel was staring at her craft.

He knew day-by-day she was acting more like Kairi and Namine. Well, she acted more like 14year old Kairi. Sometimes, she'd make remarks, or jokes. Others, she'd be innocent and angelic. Her hair was growing a tad longer, but she kept cutting it. She wanted it to be in between, not long, or short. She got better and better with her Keyblade as well.

"…Mitsumi." Axel ended up saying, "…Do you know Namine?"

"…Yes." Mitsumi nodded.

"…You do?" Axel was stunned to hear this.

"…We talked." Mitsumi told him, "About me."

"…I see." Axel nodded.

"…About…her." Mitsumi finally added.

Axel came back to the Castle late. He stumbled upon Roxas' open door. He poked his head in. The blonde Nobody was polishing his handmade charm, constantly holding it up to the light.

"…I'm gonna protect her at all cost…" Roxas mumbled as he polished, "…Hm? Axel?"

"What's that?" Axel asked him, referring to the charm as he walked in.

"…A Thalassa charm." Roxas replied with hesitation.

"…For Mitsumi?" Axel asked.

"…Yeah." Roxas blushed once again.

"…Your face is red." Axel smirked.

"Oh?" Roxas looked in the mirror then blushed more.

"…Saying her name makes you red." Axel joked.

"…She's just…so…wonderful! Like sunlight! You just wanna hug it out of her and-and-and…Oh man, I can't explain what she does…She's like hope in your face…Or an angel from…from…the land with clouds…or…or…" Roxas was stuttering on his own words.

"…It's called heaven. And you're in love genius." Axel informed him.

"…It's not love…Just a committed relationship." Roxas blushed more.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends are in a committed relationship, because they _**love**_ each other dipshit." Axel gave him a dumbfounded look.

"…Not in this time." Roxas argued.

"You calling me old, you little asshole?" Axel asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No…" Roxas quickly replied.

"Good." Axel calmed down.

"…Maybe you're right…" Roxas sighed after a few minutes.

"…Right about what?" Axel asked, amazed to hear those words from one of the most stubborn people, besides himself, he knew.

"…Maybe…I'm in love." Roxas replied, "…Maybe…I want to be more than friends with her."

"…" Axel couldn't keep much from the lovesick boy any longer, "…Roxas. I need to tell you something…Xemnas is plotting to use Mitsumi to get our hearts back…And I mean use her, as in sacrifice."

For the first time, in a long time, Sora couldn't solve this. Only Roxas could, and he would, just to protect Mitsumi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Protection Failed, Revenge's Activation, Coma's End

Roxas gets violent…Very violent…And Protective…

"WH…WH…What?" Roxas shouted. Axel covered his mouth.

"Don't be loud! If Xemnas knows I told you, we're both screwed, along with Mitsumi…"Axel whispered.

"…" Roxas sat on the bed in utter silence.

"…Don't worry. We-" Axel began to reassure the boy the girl's safety, but Roxas stopped him.

"I'm going to kill him." Roxas banged his gloved fist on the bed. Darkness seethed from the fist.

"…Dude. Chill." Axel was staring at the darkness that slowly evaporated.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch…He'll have to go thru me before he touches her…" Roxas dug his nails into the bed, darkness seething out more.

"…Chill…Chill…" Axel kept staring at it.

"If he locks her up, I'll bang my Oblivion against his head. He stabs her; I'll dig my Oathkeeper into his chest, and twist it until he's begging for mercy. Will I give him it? Oh hell no! He rapes her; I'll freaking fix him personally…He kills her; I'll beat him up even while he's evaporating into darkness…I'll gouge out his eyes, cut off his limbs…" Roxas vented, and seethed out more darkness. Axel was impressed, though a tad frightened, by what Roxas had said.

"Roxas! You're leaking darkness like some Heartless, you Nobody!" Axel shouted, finally getting his attention.

"…Oh…" Roxas shook his hand, and the darkness disappeared. Axel finally saw why the Nobody and Sora were now separated; Roxas was a leaking tank of darkness that couldn't handle his own emotions, or the darkness.

"…Listen. I, Demyx, and Saix will help. But, don't go overboard." Axel reassured him, "How about you go to Castle Oblivion."

"…I thought I couldn't go there." Roxas told him.

"Not right now, but sometime soon." Axel replied, and left the room.

That morning, Saix had assigned Roxas and Mitsumi a mission in Twilight Town. He decided it was best to keep them together. Axel had told him about his reaction, and Saix knew Roxas wouldn't idly protect her. He'd do it with passion, and fury. The fury worried him.

"…Kill a Dark Follower…" Roxas read the mission card as they stood in the Station Plaza of Twilight Town.

"Let's go…That way!" Mitsumi began to wander off, but Roxas tightly gripped her arm. When she wasn't looking, he slipped the charm he crafted for her in her pocket.

"Don't wander off without me…I'll lead. Hold on…to…" Roxas didn't want to say hand, though at the same time he wanted to.

"Your hand?" Mitsumi asked, finishing his sentence as she held his hand.

"…Yeah." Roxas nodded, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Okay." Mitsumi smiled.

The two walked hand in hand to the Sandlot. There, a Dark Follower awaited them. Roxas got his Keyblade out, along with Mitsumi. He let go of her hand, then both fought the monster off. After intense fighting, it disappeared. However, as it died, it slammed Roxas into the ground. Roxas was a foot in the ground. He fuzzily saw Mitsumi start to run over to him, until Xemnas appeared. Roxas tried to stand, but his body wouldn't listen. He was too much in pain.

Xemnas snapped his fingers, and a dark light began to glow on Mitsumi's neck. She fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably in pain. Xemnas went over and held out his hand. A dark purple gem floated its way to his hand. Mitsumi fell, but Xemnas caught her. He picked her up and carried her off to a corridor.

"No…No…" Roxas mumbled, and then screamed until he passed out.

"Roxas. Roxas…" He heard Ven say. He opened his eyes, and Ven sat before him in the empty room of his mind.

"He took her…He has her…" Roxas mumbled. He could barely see or talk. He was sitting up but his back throbbed.

"You'll get her back…" Ven reassured him.

"You don't know that…" Roxas mumbled again.

"Open your eyes…" Ven told him.

Roxas opened his eyes. He was in his bed at the Organization. Axel, Saix, and Demyx sat around watching. Roxas saw his hand was closed in a tight fist. He released the clench and saw a charm. It was the one Mitsumi had worked on. On the glass piece, in the shape of a heart, was a face with a black smile, blue dot eyes, and yellow bangs.

"Oh. He's awake." Saix noticed first, looking at the boy.

"…Mitsu…mm…" Roxas mumbled.

"Dude…Where is she?" Axel asked him.

"…Xem…Xem…" Roxas stuttered, trying to sit up.

"Nu-uh mister! You have to lie down!" Demyx pushed him back down.

"Get some rest…We'll talk later…" Axel told Roxas.

"No…No…" Roxas shook his head, "…Gotta…I gotta…"

"Rest…" Axel demanded.

"…No…No!" Roxas ended up passing out, mumbling no as he did.

Roxas woke up later, more awake and able to sit. He sat up. Axel was sitting at the desk, reading. Roxas got out the charm and looked at it. All he could think of was Mitsumi; how she looked, smiled, talked, and everything else.

"You're awake now." Axel set the book down.

"…I got to get her." Roxas told him.

"Not right now dumbass." Axel informed him, "I'm amazed you're alive."

"…She's been kidnapped. I have to…" Roxas begged.

"Sit now." Axel made him stay.

After hours of sitting and resting up, Axel finally stood him up on the ground. Roxas looked at him, wondering why Axel was now letting him up. He slid the boy's coat on and smoothed it out. He made a corridor.

"What the…?" Roxas looked at the man.

"Let's go." Axel helped him into the corridor.

The both of them wound up at Castle Oblivion. Axel led him to Aqua, who was looking very nervous. Roxas had his eyes closed. He felt like he knew where to go, even without help or knowing where to go consciously. He started walk by himself, Aqua steps behind.  
Eventually, they made it down to a hall where it led to a dead end room. The dead end room contained a bed and a person inside it. Roxas stopped at the foot of the bed and a heart came out of him. The small heart floated its way to the sleeping person and went inside them. Roxas opened his eyes; before him was Ven, asleep. Ven slowly opened his eyes, trying to sit up weakly.

"I'll take it from here. You have places to be." Aqua smiled at Roxas, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome." Roxas then wandered off back to Axel. A fresh corridor was already awaiting the duo.

"There; Go on in." Axel gestured.

"Okay." Roxas nodded and went in first.

Now they were at Hollow Bastion, right in front the portal to Kingdom Hearts. It was glowing rainbow colors from its mouth. Axel went over to a switch, setting a hand on it.

"Mitsumi should be in there, with Xemnas. Good luck." Axel told him.

"…Aren't you coming?" Roxas asked him hesitantly.

"Nah, I figure you love her guts and you should be the hero." Axel replied, "Got it memorized?"

"…Why are you also near the switch to turn this bad boy off?" Roxas asked next.

"When you go in, I'm shutting it off so nothing else comes in or out. If Saix's calculations are correct, you'll wind up in Twilight Town or Destiny Islands." Axel replied, "If you survive."

"…Good luck." Roxas smiled at his pal before walking in, and then Axel shut off the machine.

Now, Mitsumi's fate was in Roxas' hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Too Late or Too soon to Save Her, But Never Giving up Hope

Roxas found stain glassed stairs that floated silently and still above a purple ground. He climbed them for what seem to be minutes. The once purple background became darker, the stairs behind him soon disappeared, and the fear inside him grew. Finally, he reached a platform where Xemnas stood with a comatose Mitsumi on the ground. Roxas summoned his Keyblades; Oathkeeper, and Oblivion.

"Oh, Roxas. How nice of you to join us." Xemnas noticed him, simply turning to face him.

"Give her back!" Roxas growled, glaring at his once boss.

"Do you want to have a heart?" Xemnas asked, "Or just be an empty shell? You are young, Roxas, and don't know much like us."

"I don't want a heart if it means losing her! I'd rather be a Zombie than have her dead! Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I don't have an opinion!" Roxas replied angrily. His eyes were fixated on the sleeping girl.

"You don't have feelings for her." Xemnas then said, "If you haven't figured it out…She is the Nobody of Kairi. And, as you are the chosen's Nobody, it is just a repercussion of his feelings towards her."

"No it's not!" Roxas screamed, giving Xemnas a death glare.

He knew his time with Mitsumi wasn't just feelings from Sora's love for Kairi: most of the time he'd not know of her origins. It was more than that to him. The memories of her flooded his head, and he thought she was rather hot. The feelings she gave him were genuine, not a copy of Sora's love. He wouldn't stand to hear himself compared to Sora, let alone their love lives compared.

"Mitsumi is more than that to me…She's my light…She's that person that makes life worth living. I might be just some empty shell used as some useless tool for heart collection, but she makes feel…real. With her, I feel human. She makes my worst days my best, my sadness to happiness, my tears to laughs…" Roxas then got into battle position, "And, I'm willing to protect her at all costs…"

"You are fool, dear boy." Xemnas shook his head, "Fighting over love…It is foolish. Love is nothing more than smoke and mirrors. It is for your sexual cravings…A space in the empty of a shell as yourself. You must see the truth of things, if only you open your eyes all the way."

"My eyes are open, and all I see is a victim in harm's way…That victim is Mitsumi." Roxas glared more. His anger was reaching boiling point.

"Victim is an overused term. Think of it as a loss that becomes gain; a gain that becomes a new light on your life. Your life then becomes full of purpose, like Sora's." Xemnas smooth talked, "Your anger should be directed to him. Is it not his fault for not controlling the darkness you sweep out? Is it not his fault your life was composed of living inside him? Is it not also his fault you were exposed to all of this?"

"…It's my fault for letting out the darkness. I can't control it. It's your fault I was in him, because he couldn't defeat you by himself without me. And it's not a fault I met her…It's a miracle." Roxas death glared him. His boiling point was now reached.

"It will be your fault you die." Xemnas summoned his red sabers.

The two duked it out to the extreme. Roxas was worried; if Sora had to use half of Roxas to defeat this man, what chance did Roxas have by his lonesome? The only thing that kept him going was Mitsumi. Her safety was his priority. If he lost her, he'd shatter. He knew that too.  
Eventually, Roxas was skidded back to the end of the platform. He breathed heavily, his lungs full of stress and adrenaline. He almost fell forward but caught himself. Xemnas glared, breathing silently and heavily. Roxas knew the old man was tired out as well. Xemnas then had his eye caught on Mitsumi. He knocked her slightly via his foot closer to the edge, until she fell. Roxas dashed to the end, and reached for her hand, but was too late. He remained on his knees, arm and hand dangling for her for minutes. He then got up, and felt a new power inside; light. His coat seemed to peel off as it revealed his Twilight Town outfit. Thirteen sword blades, encrusted with varying colors of gems, of light appeared behind him, appearing to be wings.

"So the darkness sheds its giant shadow…" Xemnas smirked.

"I'm not just darkness." Roxas then faced his now ex-boss at this going rate, "I'm also light!"

The two fought more intensely. Roxas fought nail and tooth. Not only did he have Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his two hands, but thirteen blades slashing as well. The only thing that he could feel was anger, and sadness.

Mitsumi opened her eyes, and saw she stood in a complete white land. She looked around, worried. She was scared, and wanted Roxas and Axel. She wandered for a bit, when someone else came behind her. She turned to face the visitor. A boy of Roxas' age sat, rubbing his head. He had dark caramel brown spiked hair, a black hooded jacket, red shirt, and black slightly ballooned out pants with red and yellow stripes and pockets, and big yellow shoes.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling she could trust this stranger.

"Huh? I'm Sora." Sora stood up, "…You look like my friend."

"I get that a lot." Mitsumi smiled. She knew who he meant, "I'm Mitsumi."

"Huh? Is that yours?" Sora noticed something sticking out of her pocket.

"Oh?" Mitsumi pulled it out and looked at it. In her hand was the charm made by Roxas.  
She smiled, tears filling in her eyes. She couldn't have him give up on her.

"…Is that a Thalassa charm?" Sora asked her, noticing and recognizing it.

"Yes." Mitsumi replied, wiping her eyes.

"…I have one. Kairi, my friend, made it." Sora showed her his.

"…Sora." Mitsumi looked up at him, "Kairi needs you. Don't ask how I know…But she needs you."

"…She does?" Sora asked, and then paused, "Doesn't someone need you?"

"I have to wake up first." She smiled, and Sora left in a burst of light.

"…Hold on, Roxas…" Mitsumi wiped her eyes, yet tears fell onto the charm.

Mitsumi's life fell on the line of thread slowly being cut, while Roxas was determined to keep her thread of life together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Waking up in Time for determined Love

Roxas started to beat down on Xemnas. He began to shake in worry. He couldn't know if Mitsumi was alive, or dead. It only fueled this hatred for Xemnas. Soon, he slashed Xemnas to his ultimate death. Roxas dropped to his feet from ten feet off the ground. He then walked to the edge.

"…Mitsumi…" Roxas closed his eyes and jumped off, eyes now open as he zoomed down and down.

He kept his eyes shut after a few minutes of being propelled downwards with eyes opened. He didn't know if he'd live thru this, or if she would, but that really didn't matter to him. He opened his eyes after what seemed to be hours, but was truly minutes. He saw Mitsumi slowly opening her eyes, floating and remaining in one place. Roxas grabbed her as he fell and both accelerated onto a new platform. The platform was split in half; One half pictured Sora with the Oblivion with an outline of black crowns and a white background. 3 circles on that half portrayed the Thalassa charm, Kairi, and Riku. The other half had Roxas with the Oathkeeper with an outline of White Nobody Sigils and a black background. 3 circles on his side had Axel, Namine, and Mitsumi.  
They landed on the platform, Roxas slamming into it back first. He rolled over, wincing in pain for his stinging back. Mitsumi's eyes were halfway open as she laid before the boy, err, under him. For a moment, he remained there, breathing heavily in pain. Then, he opened his eyes, and saw her awake. He smiled, still breathing heavily. Mitsumi blinked several times until she was totally awake. As she forced her eyes open, she felt something hot and watery hit her face. She looked at her sides, left and right. Roxas' arms shook, and she was amazed his arms hadn't collapsed under the weight of his body. It took a good few minutes before he could speak.

"…Are you okay?" Roxas asked, forcing himself to sound calm.

"Yeah…" Mitsumi then asked," Are you?"

"…I'm fine, but you're…you're more important right now…" Roxas managed to say before his throat choked up on him. Mitsumi's right eye twitched slightly as the hot watery substance hit her cheeks.

She was desperate to know what was hitting her cheeks. She slid her arm closer to her body, and wiped the matter that had hit her face off. She touched it and more of it fell onto her hand. She looked at it: tears. She looked up at Roxas after a minute. He was just looking at her, smiling, as tears ran down from his face to hers. Roxas sat down finally, and wiped his face off with his arm, and then stood up.  
Then, the platform began to crack. Roxas looked at the crack, and then Mitsumi.

"Hold my hand! When I tell you to jump, okay!" He told her, holding her hand tightly.

"What if I can't reach it?" She asked, holding on tightly on her end.

"Don't worry; you will!" Roxas replied, feeling the two pieces spread apart more, and more.

"You promise?" Mitsumi asked, holding on even tighter.

"On my life!" Roxas replied, glancing at the shifting pieces. After they were a good 2 or 3ft apart, Roxas shouted, "Jump!"

Mitsumi jumped, holding onto his shaky, sweaty hand as she did. For a moment, it felt as if she was just hanging there in an eternal space. She closed her eyes, with the sudden fear Roxas would lose grip of her and she'd fall. Then she felt yanked. Her eyes shot open and she landed on Roxas. Both fell to his side of the piece with a fall, Mitsumi on top of Roxas who was smiling.

"Told you…" Roxas smiled.

"…Roxas…" Mitsumi looked up at him.

"Oh?" Roxas looked at her.

"…Where are we going?" She asked.

"We'll find out when we're there." Roxas replied with a smile.

So, the duo were casted out to their next destination.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Waiting, A Talk About Souls

The two heroes sat on the piece of surface, watching shooting stars go by and the purple, grey, blue sky. Roxas eventually laid next to his friend and kept watching intently. Mitsumi sat there, doing the same as he. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"Roxas." Mitsumi suddenly said.

"Oh?" Roxas opened one eye. He had woken up from his nap in time to respond.

"When I fell off, I woke up somewhere weird." She told him, "It was white and lonely."

"…Huh." Roxas opened both eyes this time.

"Then, this boy came." Mitsumi smiled, "His name was Sora. I remembered from my memories."

"You got them back?" Roxas asked, surprised by what she'd told him so far.

"Because of Namine, and Xemnas, and you." Mitsumi replied, "Namine said me and her were the same, because of Kairi. Xemnas threw me off the platform, which allowed me to help Sora, then…You were there."

"…I was there?" Roxas asked, now sitting up.

"Yeah, you were." Mitsumi nodded, smiling.

Back when Mitsumi was in the room of white, she gripped the charm tightly. She was now alone, for Sora had left. She was hoping Roxas would stay safe. Then, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around; it was Roxas.

"R-Roxas?" She squeaked in surprise.

"Not exactly; My body's fighting, but, my mind's here, if that makes any sense." Roxas explained, smiling.

"You're still Roxas…To me." Mitsumi smiled, happy to see the boy.

"Huh? Oh, you found that?" Roxas blushed a tad.

"Did you make this for me?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah…" Roxas smiled, looking at her shoes.

"Roxas, you look a lot like Sora." Mitsumi abruptly changed the subject.

"…Yeah. I get that a lot." Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"…I mean…you both have the same face and eyes and…" Mitsumi began to stare at Roxas, figuring out similarities.

"I get it, I get it…" Roxas sighed, interrupting her quickly.

"Why are you so defensive?" Mitsumi put her hands on her hips, leaning back on her heels.

"…You see…I'm…sigh…his Nobody." Roxas sighed. You could tell he didn't care to say it.

"…You are?" Mitsumi asked, somewhat stunned.

"Yeah, besides…you look a lot like Kairi…I mean, you're both caring, occasionally mean and evil, okay with a Keyblade, same face, same smile, somewhat the same hairstyle…" Roxas began to list.

"Okay with a Keyblade? I've saved you a million times!" Mitsumi crossed her arms.

"…You're being stubborn like Kairi." Roxas pointed out randomly.

"…Namine…" Mitsumi calmed down, "Namine told me that me and her are both the same, because of Kairi."

"…Kairi." Roxas repeated, and then held her hands, "I know this isn't really me…but…do you know the promise?"

"…Sora's promise?" Mitsumi asked.

"Yeah, that no matter, he and Kairi are never apart, and always together, because of their hearts, and that every time he'll come back." Roxas replied, "…Well…I'm just like Sora. You and me, we're never apart, because we're always together in our memories and thoughts. And if we get separated, we'll reunite, I promise. The Wayfinder Charm that you gave me, and I gave you, will always bring us back together." Roxas smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Mitsumi looked past his head to a mirror. In the mirror, their reflections were not them; Sora was hugging Kairi.  
Roxas disappeared in a flash of light. Mitsumi went over to the mirror. Her reflection that stared back was Kairi.

"…Kairi…So…I am…your Nobody." Mitsumi placed her hand on the mirror glass.

Mitsumi looked back at Roxas. He was now standing. Roxas helped her to her feet. Mitsumi blushed a bit.

"…Hey, Mitsumi." Roxas held her hands.

"Yeah?" Mitsumi blushed more.

"…I'm just like Sora. I'll always be with you, just like how Sora's always with Kairi." Roxas smiled, and pulled her closer.

For the first time, Roxas could actually express his deep down feelings, with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Prologue; Destination

Eventually, the two Nobodies fell asleep. Both were tired and felt as if they'd stay in the threads of time and Kingdom Hearts forever.  
When Roxas awoke first, he stood up silently then looked around. The ground became grainy and sandy. Mitsumi sat up, awoken by the ground change. Roxas got her to her feet and noticed balls of light shining reds, yellows, and oranges began to form the sky.

"What's happening?" Roxas asked, looking all around him.

"…We're going somewhere." Mitsumi smiled, and looked at Roxas, "And this time, I'm not alone." Roxas would forever swear on his Keyblade abilities and Sora, for that moment, she looked and sounded like Kairi. It'd be something he'd never forget.

A sunset appeared in the sky, in place of the funky dark skies of Kingdom Hearts. The ground became more sand like. A palm tree popped up behind Mitsumi. Roxas got on his tip toes and saw a beach they were headed to. Their piece of sand landed perfectly where the tide gently rolled in. Roxas smiled, and both ran up to a road.

"Where are we?" Mitsumi asked, curious about her surroundings.

"…Huh?" Roxas climbed onto a rock and peered out into a neighboring town.

"What do you see?" Mitsumi asked him, climbing up.

"…A clock tower." Roxas replied, before asking, "You think Axel's there waiting for us?"

It's been a year since the incident, and Roxas and Mitsumi were living in Twilight Town: Mainly because Xemnas was revived somehow and wanted them dead. Roxas had gotten an apartment that overlooked an alleyway and Mitsumi had decorated practically all the rooms except for Roxas'. He didn't want her girly-fying his room. And they were dating, which was praised by Demyx constantly.  
One morning, Roxas got up and stumbled into the kitchen. He always woke up like this. He ate his cereal, and drank his juice, until he heard Mitsumi from the bathroom. It startled him, for he fell out of his chair and spitted it up orange juice. The cup fell on the floor, and deep down, he was glad it wasn't a glass cup.

"Roxas!" Mitsumi screamed again.

"What?" Roxas ran in there. There, his girlfriend was in the tub with pj's on behind the shower curtain. On the floor crawling around was a gigantic spider heartless.

"…Kill it…It's gonna bite me…" Mitsumi shook.

"…It's a heartless." Roxas sighed, and killed it with ease.

"And a spider…" She shook again. She had a major fear of spiders.

"What am I going to do with you…" He mumbled and smiled. Roxas asked, "Either way, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"…Both of you?" Roxas asked once more.

"Yes…" Mitsumi smiled more, her hand on her slightly larger than usual stomach.

"Good. I want you both to be safe." Roxas kissed her then left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Namine sat outside the castle, sketching like usual. Aqua walked over to her.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" Aqua asked her.

"I'm finishing one last sketch before I go to the Mansion." Namine replied, and then asked, "Why are still here?"

"Aqua! You done yet?" Terra asked from a far.

"…Ugh…I'm hungry…" Ven was famished from not eating for over a decade.

"Nothing important." Aqua smiled to her, "Can I see your drawing?"

"Sure, I just finished." Namine handed her the sketch book.

The drawing was of Kairi and Sora on one side dancing with Riku smirking and watching, while the other was of Mitsumi and Roxas on a couch laughing with Axel smirking and behind the couch.

"Namine, it's not nice to draw people fat." Aqua told her, noticing the Mitsumi she drew.

"She's not fat." Namine sighed with irritancy.

"…OH." Aqua realized and Namine waved bye and left.

Aqua pointed her Keyblade and the Castle, and a beam of impeccable light shot from her Keyblade towards the Castle. It hit the mighty building, spreading rainbows of light thru out the world. The ground became grass except in the middle and the castle, and became the castle she, Terra, and Ven once called home.


End file.
